Epic Failure
by IHeartCuppycakes
Summary: Pein's wife is brutally murdered, so to protect his daughter he sends her to a world created by Madara and Izumi. What happens when he decides to bring her back?
1. Prologue

"Are you sure about this Pein?" A woman's voice echoed in the recesses of the girl's mind.

"Yes, it is the only way. Now fetch Madara and Izumi for me Konan, I want to get this over with." The voice sounded weary and haggard but the girl didn't know why. She'd had this dream so many times but all she ever saw in it was a shifting ceiling and a few blurred faces, never anything recognizable.

She waited for the woman's voice again. "As you wish Pein." It had gotten to the point that girl could quote these voices that plagued her sleep. There would now be silence except for the occasional hum from the male voice.

"I swear Ameka, I will keep you safe. I will create a world free of the hate that exists in this ninja world and prepare a world of peace for you." The world would then tilt to show the face of the male voice, a pale man with bright orange hair and numerous piercings on his face. "I couldn't protect your mother and I am sorry for it, she will be greatly missed, and yet I'm glad I have you to ensure she will never be forgotten."

This is when there would always be loud voices behind where the man was holding her. "Tobi didn't mean to touch Izumi there!" A high pitched male voice squealed.

"I'm going to kill you one day I swear it!" A new female voice shouted.

"Leader! Save me."

He sighed heavily. "Izumi, stop chasing him and close the door."

"So, what did you want Pein?" The high pitched voice was deeper now and less annoying.

The voice that must belong to this Izumi spoke again. "I thought that given your great intellect you could have figured that out on your own. He obviously wants to know if we are ready."

"I knew that but I thought it would be more fun to see how long I could draw it out, thanks for killing my entertainment, baby." The girl knew that this voice belonged to the one called Madara now.

"I have told you never to call me that, Madara. I am not your baby or your anything." She huffed. "I have all of my part ready when ever this asshole wants to do it."

Now she would yawn and lose track of her surroundings but there was a swirl of many faces and many voices mumbling good-byes.

And this is where she would wake up with the last words of the orange haired man echoing still. "Your father loves you and I will see you again soon." A hand stroked her red hair. "My little girl."


	2. Chapter 1

Ameka woke with a start, looking over the room and surprisingly finding it to be her own. Her manga scattered carelessly over the floor, some clothes piled in the corner, her stuffed animals and plushies in a heap next to her bed, not a single thing out of place yet she was freaked out. She'd been having some really weird dreams recently; she blamed her love of the anime Naruto for that, seeing as how it seemed to be involved in her dreams somehow. Sighing she glanced at her alarm clock before jumping out of bed. "Crap! I over slept."

She grabbed the closest articles of clothing she could, rushing to the bathroom to shower. "Watch it, Ame!" Her younger brother yelled as she shoved him out of the way as she tore down the hall after her quick preparations for the day.

"Sorry Taka but I'm running late." She called back, jumping the last few stairs; she grabbed a peach before dashing out the front door, red hair flying behind her.

"Ame wait! You forgot your lunch!" Her mom shouted after her as she ran up the street. "Ugh, that girl." She said before returning to the house.

"Mom, what was up with Ame? She knows it's Saturday, right?" Takahashi, still in his pajamas, was getting himself some cereal.

"Oh, she just has rehearsal this morning and it's supposed to go all day." Their dad said, flipping through the paper.

His wife smiled over at him, pulling out a cookbook. "Which is good for us, all day without her poking her nose into our party planning."

Taka made a sound of annoyance. "Hn, forgot today was her birthday." He grumbled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Worst hell day ever." Ame was in the dressing room getting out of costume with her best friend, Gwen, and the rest of the extras.

"Well, they don't call it hell day for nothing." Gwen reminded her. They, along with the rest of the cast of their school musical, had just spent the past 13 hours running through the whole show. Yep, all of Les Misérables from start to finish over and over and over with notes from their anal drama teacher after each curtain fall. "I'm sorry that it had to be on your birthday though."

She sighed heavily, getting her street clothes back on. "Man, I pity the leads, they are still being lectured in there."

Gwen laughed, pulling her own shirt on too. "What else would you expect? We open in five days and our Marius still isn't memorized."

A smile tugged at the side of Ame's lips while she turned to the mirror to get the stage make-up off. "True, makes you wonder why he was even cast as that role. Mark may be a great football player but that is all he has going for him." The boy cast a Marius was the star of their school's football team, with the best stats in the state.

"He only auditioned because someone told him that being involved in other extracurricular activities would look good on his collage apps." One of the other extras spoke up.

The pair of friends rolled their eyes. "Didn't mean that they had to cast him though." Ameka retorted.

"Oh, come on! We all know it was the theater department's attempt to draw in a larger crowd." Scoffed another girl. It was true; their city cared more about sports than arts, athletic events always drawing huge crowds while the theater program suffered.

"Who cares if he can't sing?" A freshman spoke up. "He soooo hot!"

Ameka and Gwen locked eyes, briefly as the shorter one joined her at the mirror. "Dang I hate this stuff." The red head growled throwing away the paper towel she had been scrubbing at her face with. "See you guys Monday." She called to the room, turning to leave.

"Later Ame!"

"Happy birthday, chika!"

The hallway was chaos as other cast members rushed to gather their things, some still in costume, techies getting all the props and mics put away. She watched in confusion as some of the guys ran past, shirtless, snapping each other with towels. She rolled her eyes at their antics before taking a seat on the stairs leading to the main school hallway, waiting. She pulled out her laptop and was reading some fan fiction she had found the day before.

"Hey, sorry that took a while." Startled she snapped the computer shut and looked up, meeting a pair of pale green eyes. "Some of the guys were being rowdy."

She smiled brightly at the blonde guy before her. "Don't worry about it Ben. I would expect the stage manager to keep the cast and crew in order."

"Right, so should we go?" He asked holding out a hand to help her up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Are you sure this is the right one?" A black haired woman asked the guy with her.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, why would you doubt me?" He retorted, pushing the door open, they were met by a blindingly aqua room.

"Ah! My eyes!" Izumi had an extreme dislike of bright things. The dark haired man ignored her, looking over the room. He was sorting through some papers on the desk as his friend flopped herself on to the bed. She was playing with the stuffed animals on the bed and made an odd strangling sound as she picked up one of the plushies. "Look, _Tobi_!" She called to him. "It's you!" She cried holding out the doll to him, it had on an Akatsuki cloak and a swirly orange mask.

He scoffed. "Sure." He had spotted a picture with three teens in it, a short, tan girl with brown hair and eyes, a tall blonde boy with green eyes and, in between them, a tall girl with bright red hair and eyes that matched her wall perfectly. "Izumi, look at this."

She jumped off the bed, taking the picture from him. "Wow, definitely the right room then."

"Yes, she looks just like her mom." Madara mumbled.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, looking around the room again. "Should we pack up some of this stuff?"

"Yeah, get some of her clothes. Maybe some books. A few stuffed animals." He turned locking eyes with her emerald orbs. "But leave those _things_ here." He told her pointing to the pile of mini Akatsuki members on the girl's bed.

"Right." They sorted through her stuff for several minutes, deciding what to take, when a car pulling into the drive way caught their attention.

Muffled laughing and the front door opening caused them some disquiet. "Shit, she's home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"That was way fun!" Ame said giggling as Ben's little truck pulled up in front of her house. "Thank you for making sure my birthday at least ended well."

He leaned over giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "No problem and after the hell day we just had a bit of fun was needed."

Smiling she climbed out of the car, skipping up the steps to the front door. "Good night Ben!" She called as he drove off. She laughed as he peeled out turning the corner.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled kicking off her shoes by the bottom of the stairs. She got no response and wandered to the kitchen, flicking the light on she looked around. "Hello?" She called out looking through all the rooms on the main floor. Spotting a clock she realized it was later than she thought and figured they had all gone to bed.

She turned the lights back off, locking up the door, before climbing the stairs. It was a house rule that you always check in when you get home regardless of the time, so she knocked quietly on her parents' bedroom door. "Guys I'm home." She said getting no response she shrugged turning to her room.

She paused; hand on the door knob as she heard some whispers and a thumping sound. Thinking it was her parents setting something up to surprise her, she threw the door open.

"Owie!" A man with an orange mask on cried out as the door smacked him in the face. "Why did you hurt Tobi? Tobi didn't do anything to you!" He rushed over to the young woman in the room throwing his arms around her, sniffling.

"Cut it out!" She tried to shove him off, but all it did was make him hold on tighter. "For crying out loud, get off me you freak!" She cried in exasperation.

"Um, who are you guys and why are you in my room?" Ame asked backing up. "And why is he dressed in Tobi cosplay?"

They both looked at her then at each other. "Tobi is Tobi." The swirly masked one said. "Tobi and Izumi were sent by leader to get Ameka."

She stared at them in confusion, pulling out her cell phone. "Leader? What leader? Why does he want me?" She was in a panic. "Where are my parents and Taka? What have you done to them?"

"Oh we are not doing this here." Izumi whined turning to Madara. "Do something."

Sighing, he walked over to Ame, taking the phone from her. "I didn't want to do this." His voice was deeper now and Ameka looked at him oddly. He took his mask off and she was further confused to see that he had the Sharingan.

"Are those contacts?" She asked as they started to spin. _Definitely not contacts,_ was her last thought as she lost consciousness.

He scooped the red head up, turning to Izumi. "Finish grabbing her stuff and make sure this," he says tossing the bag from Ame's hand to her. "Comes with."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He stared down at the girl in Madara's arms, dumbfounded. This couldn't possibly be right, could it? She looked just like Etsuka, so there really shouldn't be any doubt in his mind about this.

"Count on you two to bring back the wrong girl." Konan scoffed from her spot next to him, Pein looked over at her briefly before his eyes drifted back to the girl.

Madara set her down in a chair as Izumi scrabbled into the office with her arms filled with a huge box. "This is Ameka, we made sure of it, Konan, and if you have any doubts just look at her. The spitting image of her mother."

"She can't be Ameka, that child should be around four years old. This girl is at least sixteen." Konan sputtered.

Konan gasped as Pein walked over to the girl, kneeling before her to brush some stray red hairs from the pale face. "I have no doubt that this is my daughter." He finally spoke before looking at the other man. "I just am not sure what has gone wrong."

Izumi dropped the box with a huff. "Well I didn't do it."

"I have no answer for you Pein, time might have altered itself once the world was created." Madara spoke evenly. "I have been thinking it over and need a bit more time to figure out what happened."

"That won't be necessary." The orange haired man cut in. "She is home, that is what matters." He picked up his daughter for the first time in four years, carrying her out of the room. "Konan, grab her things." He told the blue haired woman as he turned down the hallway.

He passed few Akatsuki members as he made his way down the hall since Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were off recruiting a new member and Kakuzu and his partner of the week were out collecting a bounty. So really the only person he ran into was Zetsu, who questioned if the girl was edible. The plant-man received a glare in reply as Pein opened the door to the room he had set aside for his little girl. Konan followed him into the room, dropping the box before leaving.

He gently set the girl on the bed, pulling a blanket over her. "Welcome home, Ameka." He whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ameka sat up, yawning and stretching. Yes! Sunday, wonderful day Sunday, she had the whole day to do what she pleased. No school, no rehearsals. _I probably should at least clean my room though. _She thought opening her eyes to see, not her room with its slightly orderly piles, but a room that was blank. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered.

"Oh, Ameka is awake! Leader will be soooooo pleased." She jumped, turning to where the voice came from and spotting Tobi.

That is when the events of the previous night kicked in. "Right I was kidnapped by a Tobi cosplayer and his friend."

"I'm not a cosplayer, I am Tobi!" He said exaggeratedly flinging his arms around. "Tobi brought you to the Akatsuki base because Leader told him to."

Sighing she stood up. "That isn't possible. The Akatsuki are a fictional organization of criminals." She finally noticed what he was doing. "Hey! Put those down!" She shouted with a blush sweeping her face.

"Huh? Tobi is a good boy, he is helping Ameka unpack!" He said placing the pair of panties in the dresser, pulling another pair from the large box. "Ohhhhh, Tobi likes these ones! They are cutesy!"

She stomped over pulling them from his hand. "Look, I don't need help unpacking because I'm not staying."

"Whaaaaaat? Why not?" Tobi cried hugging her. "Tobi thought Ameka would be his friend!" He wailed as she tried to get free. "Leader said that Ameka would be staying forever! Leader said he wanted to keep his baby close and teach her to fight! Leader promised…"

"Hold up. Leader doesn't know me and I don't know him. He can't make my decisions for me." She broke his hold on her, backing towards the door. "Listen, Tobi cosplaying dude, I can't stay here. I have school and I'm in a play that is opening this week. I have things I need to do. I can't stay here playing whatever odd game this is."

Tobi stopped his crying and approached her menacingly. "That is too bad, Ameka, because this is not some silly little game." His voice had changed, deeper and well, evil.

"Oh, so you're cosplaying both Tobi and Madara." She said through her terror, reaching for the door knob.

"Silly Ameka, how many times do I have to tell you? This isn't a costume." He said patting her gently on the head. "I am Madara."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pein was looking over some possible missions to send Itachi and Kisame on when they return when his thoughts were interrupted by Konan. "Are you sure that is your daughter?"

"We went through this already, she is Ameka."

"But you wanted your little girl, she is a teenager." Konan reminded him.

Sighing, he set the files aside, running a hand across his eyes. Konan was his best friend, they had been through so much together, but there were times he just wanted to punch her in the face. "What kind of father would I be if I rejected my own child just because she is older than I expected. I must confess myself disappointed that I missed out on her childhood, there are moments that I should have gotten with her that I now never will, but I can't let that interfere with the time I get to spend with her now."

"But Nagato what if she…" Konan never got to finish her comment; it was interrupted by a loud, shrill scream.

Pein immediately stood up rushing for the door, mumbling about Madara.


	3. Chapter 2

It seemed like the rational thing to do, screaming. It was all she could think of doing at the time; she was creeped out beyond belief. A guy claiming to be Madara dressed like Tobi had kidnapped her, gone through her underwear and was now talking to her condescendingly and patting her almost affectionately on the head. Screaming and praying a normal person heard and would come save her was the best course of action.

"Gah! Tobi's ears!" He whimpered, covering them. Ameka managed to turn the door knob, kicking back against the door to open it.

She stopped kicking at it when it refused to open. "You psycho! Why won't the door open?" She cried.

He chuckled darkly. "Ameka, sweetie, the door only opens one way; it opens inward."

She stared at him blankly, confused. "So, you are an odd Tobi slash Madara cosplayer who watches Soul Eater?"

"I am really getting annoyed with having to tell you that I am not a cosplayer." He sighed. "If you weren't your mother's child…" He trailed off, pulling her away from the door.

Just in time for it to fly open as Pein rushed in. "Tobi, what are you doing?" He demanded looking over the room to see it was just the three of them.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Don't bother, she knows. I was trying to unpack for her, Pein." The orange haired man sighed, looking pointedly at the gloved hand encircling one pale wrist. Madara smirked briefly, not that they could see it, before releasing the girl.

Ameka backed away from both of them. "What the hell?" She was looking between the orange head and the one with dark hair. "Another cosplayer?" She gaped. "Wow, you are the best Pein I have seen, did you make the outfit yourself?"

He looked at her puzzled. "I guess one could say that." He turned back to Madara. "I assume her scream was just out of shock."

"Of course, why else would she have screamed?" Madara asked offended.

Ameka was cowering in the corner, observing the pair. "I see, even you are smart enough not to make a move on my daughter."

The red headed girl sputtered. 'Daughter?" She cried jumping to her feet. "Sorry Pein cosplayer but you look nothing like my father. And if you and the Tobi guy don't mind I really would like to go home."

"She thinks we are people in costume." Madara explained to the confused Pein.

"Ah." He nodded turning and moving closer to Ameka who backed away. "Ameka…"

"What do you freaks want with me? How do you know my name?" She whispered. "I wish I had my cell phone."

Madara chuckled. "Sadly that thing doesn't work in this world."

"I know this must be difficult for you to understand Ameka, yet it doesn't change the fact that you are my daughter." He reached out to brush a stray hair out of her face, but she flinched back. He slowly drew his hand back, saddened by her aversion to him.

She looked at them in fright. "Are you guys acting out a fanfic or something?" She whimpered. "This isn't funny so just take me home, please. I promise I won't say anything to anyone about this, ever." Madara and Pein both internally flinched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The orange headed one reached out to wipe it away and just like before she recoiled away from his touch. Sighing he turned to the other man. "Madara, I think she needs more rest and then I wish to discuss something with you." The Uchiha moved in front of her grabbing her chin forcing her to look in his eye as the Sharingan started to spin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Satomi was growing impatient. He was the one who should be waiting for her; after all she was the one he whined at that he was hungry and pled with her to get him food. She had left him in a secluded area to go find a village that had food acceptable to his tastes, since he would probably end up complaining about whatever the food was anyway. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face scanning the site for him again, hoping that he was just trying to be funny. Her bright eyes took in the clearing, not spotting the object she was seeking she started to look around for him. She wandered the immediate area, looking for any signs of his presence but found nothing. Having decided to just go back and eat his food out of spite, Satomi heard voices approaching.

"If you don't keep up I'll just knock you out and drag you to leader by that pretty hair of yours." A harsh voice bellowed. She jumped in surprise, inside of course, since Satomi never shows signs of having been startled.

"Whatever, un." Her heart leapt, once again just internally, she could recognize that fail anywhere. It was that handytard, her best friend, her partner in crime, Deidara. She sprinted off in the direction his melodious voice issued from and located a group of four heading southwest. A large, bluish, sharkish looking man with a huge sword on his back, a short, squat man with a bandana over his face, a pale teen with dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail and her blonde were before her. "I don't even want to meet your leader, yeah." He grumbled, following at a slow trudge that told Satomi that they had somehow tricked him into joining their group.

The shark-man laughed loudly and she recognized him as the one who had threatened the blonde male. "Don't forget, kid, you lost to Itachi and now it's either we kill you or you become a member."

"I still think that he will die soon anyway." The shortest one rasped, his voice like gravel. "And I don't see why leader wants someone like him anyway."

"Don't question orders, Sasori."

They continued on in silence, except for the occasional joke from the shark and whining from Dei. She was surprised that they hadn't noticed her but wasn't going to complain about it, maybe if she was lucky she could grab her bff when no one was looking. "Hey, Itachi, didn't leader say he was planning on having a party tonight?"

The raven haired teen looked over at the shark passively. "Yes."

"Oh, that's right, today he was bringing the kid back." The shark chortled. "Bet you are looking forward to a brat running around the place, Sasori."

"Shut up Kisame."

Yet that didn't stop him from talking. "I wonder what she's like, given leader's temperament." He mused loudly. "Well, guess we'll find out when we get back." Silence fell again, not that she really cared about what they were discussing, but their voices covered any noises she might make.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Explain." He commanded taking a seat at his desk, looking across it at the Uchiha who was perched in a chair on the other side.

The dark haired man shook his head. "Are we forgetting who is really in charge here?"

"Not at all, I just think that you owe me any information you may have about my child." Pein countered.

There was silence briefly before Madara spoke again. "Very well then, what would you like to know?"

"For starters how does she know who we are?" He rested his elbow on the desk before him, his eyes focused on Madara.

After giving a slight chuckle the Uchiha explained. "In the world I created there was a manga and an anime that featured us, as a joke of course. We were the villains with the Jinchuriki of the nine tails as the protagonist."

"Why would you have done that?" Pein was shaking his head.

"If time had not accelerated she would never have found the show, and from the looks of this," he pulled something from his cloak and tossed it over to the orange head who looked down at it curiously. "I'd say she is a big fan of it."

"What is this?" He asked, staring down at the plushie of himself.

Madara chuckled. "It is what is called a plushie, Pein. She had a whole collection of them on her bed, at least one for each Akatsuki member including the recruit we are getting as we speak."

"How can she know…" He trailed off.

"It would seem that the world there had taken information from me and plotted out what was plausible." He shrugged it off. "Izumi's dear brother was a member in the show."

Pein raised an eye brow. "So time was not the only thing that escaped your control."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi knew they were being followed; it seemed the blonde they had recruited had a friend. He knew that if he alerted the others to her presence they would either have to kill her or bring her with, so he kept silent, waiting to see what she would do.

She stalked them through an entire country before the Hidden Rain village came into sight. "How much farther?" The new recruit asked as they entered the bustling town.

Kisame looked over at Itachi, who just stared back. "Less than two hours." Sasori answered for them.

_And this is where our little game of follow the leader ends._Itachi thought as they slipped into the crowded streets.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izumi was bored out of her mind, sitting in her office wishing her boyfriend would visit soon. Her boredom was only magnified by the fact that Kitomi was lounging on the couch mere feet away, eyes fixated on the TV. This was by far Izumi's least favorite anime, it made her want to gouge her own eyes out. She quickly snatched the remote and turned the crap off.

"Hey!" The girl on the couch cried. "Mommy, I was watching that!"

Izumi rolled her eyes at the little copy of herself. "I can't believe I bought you this shit. Clannad is a lame show."

"Turn it back on." The six year old growled.

Raising an eyebrow she walked over, leaning down to the kid's level. "No, you need to do something besides watch anime." She hauled Kitomi to her feet and shoved her towards the door. "Go play or something." She pushed the girl out the door, two pairs of green eyes glaring at each other before her daughter turned, storming off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

How could she have let this happen? She was so close to finding out where they were taking Deidara and she had lost them. Somehow, they had managed to blend in with the busy streets of the Hidden Rain and now she couldn't find them.

_One of the guys said they were almost there, so that means that I have a high probability of running into them if I stay here_. She nodded to herself before deciding to look around for the necessities, mentally going through her available funds.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm done, Nagato." Konan announced picking up the now empty box and breaking it down. He nodded briefly to her not really listening. "You could have helped you know." She snapped. "She is your daughter after all, you should have been the one to unpack her stuff." He still ignored her, eyes focused on the laptop screen before him. "What are you doing anyway?" She asked impatiently.

He looked at her briefly, his eyes then drifting to the figure sleeping soundly on the bed. He stared at his daughter a bit, trying to piece together what she was like. "I'm looking through the files she has saved on here." He finally answered Konan.

"Why?" She asked leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the screen too.

He shrugged. "Find out what I can about her before she wakes up." Silence fell between them as he read through several of the documents in mild disgust before switching to the photos.

"I think I now need to have my eyes gouged out." Konan mumbled as pictures quickly flew across the screen.

Pein agreed. "Sadly, the image will still be there."

"That was way more of those three than I ever wanted to see and I never would have thought of either Itachi or Madara as gay." Konan voiced, her mind still clouded by that grotesque image. Ameka rolled over grumbling about a cookie and the two adults looked up to check that she was still sleeping. "I think there is something wrong with your daughter."

He stayed silent, powering the laptop off and placing it on the desk. "Leader guy!" a voice called from the open doorway. Konan rolled her eyes at the child.

"What is it Kitomi?"

The little girl skipped over to him, pulling on his arm. "Play with me? Mommy is being a dumb whore."

"I know we have had the discussion on respect already, Kitomi." Pein scolded the child brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Your mother is a good woman who loves you very much, you shouldn't call her such names."

Konan looked at the five year old with a mixture of horror and awe. "Does she even know what a whore is?" She mumbled to herself. Shaking her head she walked over, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Let's go paint your nails, okay? How does that sound?"

Puffing out her cheeks she grumbled. "But I wanna play tea party with leader guy."

"I will try to play with you later, right now I need talk to Ameka."

She looked up at him confused, tilting her head to the side. "You mean the baby? Where is she?" He gestured to the red headed teen on the bed. "No, that isn't the baby. The baby is smaller than me."

"Yes, well maybe Konan can explain what we have learned to you."

Konan stared at him. "I don't see how any of it is her business, after all she is just a child." He turned away from them sitting on the bed by his daughter. "Very well, then. Come, Kitomi, I'll let you play dress up with my clothes." She beckoned, pulling the child out of the room and shutting the door.

He once again brushed the hair away from her face. "Ameka, time to wake up." She slumbered on blissfully unaware of his presence. "Ameka." He said giving her should a gentle shake. "Wake up, we need to discuss some things."

"Five more minutes mom." She mumbled before rolling over and burrowing into the pillow. He watched her as she tensed, sitting up slowly and looking over at him with wide eyes.

He nodded, aware that he had her attention. "I don't want to have to call Madara in here to put you to sleep again, so please just listen to what I have to say before you do anything." She stared at him, turning to face him she surveyed the room, noticing the lack of a box full of her possessions. "I had Konan unpack for you." He answered the unspoken question. "I know I already said this, but I want to make sure you heard me correctly, Ameka I am your father."

Pein was thinking things were going well so far, until she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

She realized that her constant screaming wasn't helping anything; in fact it just was giving her and probably everyone else a headache. She shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath before looking up at the man next to her.

"Prove it." She demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at the order. "Prove that I am your father?" He asked. "And how would you like me to do that?"

She shook her head, getting to her feet. "Prove that you are, in fact, Nagato."

"Once again, how?" He thought about taking her to the tower, to his actual body, but changed his mind.

Ameka looked around the room, hoping an idea would come to her. "Um, I guess a simple jutsu of some kind would be enough to confirm that you are not a cosplayer."

He did a quick hand sign and a clone appeared next to him. She walked over to it, circling it. She reached out to touch it but passed through it. "Alright, I mean something tangible, after all this could just be a projection of some kind."

He sighed, releasing the clone and with a new puff of smoke created a solid one. "Is this satisfactory?" The clone asked.

Once again she walked around it stopping in front of it she reached out and poked its nose. "I am so confused now." She admitted, sitting back down on the bed as the second Pein vanished. "This has to be a messed up dream."

"Ameka, will you listen now?" She nodded. "Very well, I don't know how much you know about me…"

She quickly interrupted him. "You are Nagato, orphaned during the Third Shinobi World War. Met Yahiko and Konan, trained with them under the Sannin Jiraiya. The three of you founded Akatsuki to take out Hanzo, the leader of the Hidden Rain Village. You possess the Rinnegan, an ocular jutsu that the Sage of the Six Paths is rumored to have possessed and there hasn't been a wielder of it since him. You have the Six Paths of Pain that you control using chakra rods embedded in their bodies." He watched her as she bit her lip thinking. "Um, that body is actually Yahiko's." She said pointing at him.

He nodded. "Well, your mother, Etsuka, also was an orphan from the war. She trained with us and we eventually fell in love. We were married for nearly five years, she was starting to think we couldn't have children." He smiled at her. "That is when you were born."

She looked at him curiously. "So where is she then? My mom."

He hesitated, thinking of the best way to answer. "She… there was an accident. A few months after you were born she had gone out to buy some clothes for you and the shop caught fire."

She looked at him, not quite sure how to react to that. She felt bad for him, after all if he really was Nagato he'd already suffered so much and then on top of that he lost the one he loved. Ameka was an affectionate person by nature and would normally hug people she thought needed one, but she didn't know this guy at all so she wasn't positive on his reaction to the contact. She hesitated for just a second, then decided that since it was all a dream anyway it didn't really matter what she did.

"I'm sorry, Nagato." She said throwing her arms around him.

He froze confused by her actions before wrapping his arms around his daughter. "There is no need for you to apologize for what happened."

It seemed to Ameka that an awkward silence fell, but Pein was just enjoying the moment with his daughter in his arms, safe. She cleared her throat loudly, backing away. "Right, so what happened after that? Why was I in a different world?" She questioned, sitting on the floor.

Pein sank back onto the bed. "Well, I was afraid for your safety so I had Madara and Izumi create a dimension for you where you would be safe, I was afraid that what happened to your mother was staged by those who might still be loyal to Hanzo." She nodded, knowing what he did to the former leader of the Rain Village. "I deemed the time right to bring you back and start training you so I had those two fetch you."

She nodded, taking the information in. "So you sent me to another world for sixteen years, a world without all the ninja and violence that this world possesses, and now I'm back and will be completely defenseless." She looked at him a bit puzzled. "Seems you didn't think this one through all the way, with no training or ninja skills I will be a burden."

He cleared his throat, taking a seat across from her on the stone floor. "About that, Ameka, only four years have passed since I sent you there."

She stared at him, not quite getting what he was saying. "So, you're saying I'm only four?" He nodded. "Right, since it is so obvious that I am still a toddler." She stated sarcastically, gesturing to her curvy figure.

"Madara told me something must have gone wrong with it, he didn't have the amount of control he thought he did, and time altered itself." He explained calmly. "While only four years past here it seems sixteen have gone by in that world."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He looked down at the body indifferently, nudging it with his foot. Leader was going to be disappointed, but that didn't really matter. Well, not to him anyway. After all, he had completed his mission and while Leader would lament the fact that once again he needed a new partner he was untroubled by it. Why? Because once Ryoken was out of the way he had managed to collect three bounties at once. Content with his achievement Kakuzu left his once partner there on the forest floor and headed home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He didn't really care all that much where the hell he was being taken anymore; he just wanted to get there before he went insane. It was so boring and the stupid Uchiha and the short guy didn't really talk unless the big blue guy talked to them first, even then they kept their replies brief. Deidara surmised that the big guy either had a nervous disorder or really enjoyed the sound of his own voice.

"How much longer is this gonna take, hm?" He finally grumbled as the guy he now knew was called Kisame started humming to himself to fill the silence.

The short one he was told he was to be partners with looked over and rasped, "Not long."

Partly to keep the silence from getting to him and partly from not wanting to hear the fishy guy hum again the blonde started whistling. Then he remembered something. "Ah shit! Satomi is gonna kill me!" He cried out, paling at the thought.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sensing that she needed a bit of time to process everything Pein had left Ameka alone in her room. She sighed, looking around the room then remembered that the box of her stuff had been unpacked by Konan. She rushed over to the dresser, pulling one of the drawers open. "Damn it." She mumbled. She had hoped that the box would have remained there, untouched, until she felt ready to settle in and unpack and organize everything. After all she was still determined to call this all a messed up dream, also she didn't want anyone else going through her stuff. That and she wanted to find out what all Tobi had brought for her, not sure if she trusted him. Slamming the drawer shut, her aqua eyes observed the room again. Having not spotted anything embarrassing or incriminating, she let out the breath she had been holding. "Good can't have the Akatsuki, fake or otherwise, knowing that I'm a huge fan." Her eyes then lit up as she noticed her laptop on the desk, skipping over to it she flipped it open and powered it on.

While it booted up she made her way to the door and stepped out into the hall. Her room appeared to be a few doors down from an intersecting hallway to her left and right next to a turn in her hallway. Not sure what to do she glanced back into the room. She knew that given their reputation wandering around the Akatsuki base wasn't the best idea, but she didn't want to just sit in the room waiting for someone to come get her like some kind of prisoner. She smiled grimly at the thought, _I am pretty much their prisoner anyway. But if what Pein said is true then I am Leader's daughter! No one would want to mess with me for fear of his wrath. _

With a nod of her red head, as if to confirm it to herself, she started off to the kitchen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tobi strolled in to the kitchen to find Ameka digging through the cabinets, singing along with the music she was listening to. His eyes drifted over the assorted items she had assembled on the counter. "Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked causing her to jump before whipping around to face him giving him a puzzled look. "You are baking, yes? So which of our charming members are you trying to win over with your skills?"

She ignored him, humming along with her music and throwing ingredients into a bowl. He leaned back against the counter, watching her. "Let's see, which lucky s-ranked criminal would Ameka like?"

"Hey Tobi, shouldn't you not be acting like this?" She sent him a glare. "After all, what if someone who doesn't know came in."

He chuckled darkly. "Aside from Pein and Konan we are the only ones here, little Ameka." He reached out patting her on the head. "So sweet of you to care if I get found out."

She shoved his hand away and gave him a scathing look. "Don't care; just want you to shut up."

"I bet its Sasori." He said hopping up to sit on the counter staring at the dough she was making.

She sang back. "But surely you know that puppets don't eat silly."

"I certainly hope you aren't trying to seduce Pein with cookies." He sounded aghast.

She paled, throwing her mixing spoon on the counter. "I am NOT trying to seduce any of your lackeys!" She poked him forcefully in the shoulder. "I happen to be trying to process a lot of information and baking relaxes me and helps me think." She bit her bottom lip briefly. "Plus if this proves to not be a dream then I am never going to love again."

He stared at her thoughtfully for a second. "What do you mean again?"

"You never considered that I might have a guy I love, which means if this isn't a dream and that was a world made for me, that I will never see him again." She laughed mirthlessly. Shaking her head she studiously ignored him, continuing with her cookie making.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deidara knew that they were almost there since a voice that didn't belong to any in their group was floating down the hall way, it seemed to be singing.

"Hey do you hear that?" Kisame asked the others.

Itachi nodded. "Hm."

They listened for a second. "So wide the world, can love remember how to get me home to you someday?"

"That doesn't sound like Izumi." Sasori mumbled.

Kisame laughed. "Well who else could it be since Konan doesn't sing."

"It's all just a dream in the end." The voice continued.

Kisame turned to look at the Uchiha. "Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen." The shorter man nodded, that is also when it seems both the shark and the blond caught a whiff of something good cooking. "Smells like it too. Care if we stop there first to see who it is on the way to leader's office?" When no one objected he grinned.

As they got closer they could hear the music that was being sung along to.

"And just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight. Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you." They turned into the kitchen to see a red headed women sitting on the counter with her eyes closed, swinging her legs, with Tobi watching her. "Let me see your, dream about, dream about your eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes. Beautiful.." She faltered as she opened her shocking aqua eyes. "Eyes" She finished the song with a smile and hopped off the counter.

"Welcome back guys!" Tobi cried, grabbing a plate of cookies off the counter and rushing over to them.

Deidara smirked looking the girl over. "Hi there sweetie."

She raised an eye brow. "I see someone has a death wish." She smiled sweetly at him. "If you want to live I highly suggest you don't hit on Leader's daughter."

"Why would someone hit on a kid?" He asked looking at the other guys puzzled.

Kisame's face registered total shock. "Etsuka?" He asked staring at her.

"Nice to see you too Kisame, and no I'm Ameka. Now have a cookie while they are still warm." She walked over to him, taking the plate of cookies from Tobi in the process and offering it to the fish. He meekly obeyed, taking one. "Now, I know Sasori won't want one. Deidara? Do you have a sweet tooth like Itachi?" She asked offering the plate to the two.

"Wait a second who the hell is Etsuka?" Deidara shouted.

"Etsuka is leader's wife."Sasori spoke up. "She died about 4 years ago. I don't believe you are Ameka."

Tobi jumped in. "She is! Tobi went with Izumi to get Ameka." He puffed out his chest all proud like.

Sighing she put the plate back on the table before taking a bite of one. "Look," she said around her cookie, "I don't fully get it either but leader assured me that I am his child, ok?"

Itachi moved passed her to grab a cookie finally. "She does look just like Etsuka. What I want to know though is how she knows so much about us."

She giggled. "Right, Tobi has been keeping me company and he described all of you earlier." An awkward silence then fell. "Um anyway, I'm going to go look for Konan." She then ducked out of the room and wandered off.

"Wait for Tobi!" He cried as he followed her.

"What the hell was that, un?" The blond asked.

Sasori looked at the cookies. "She isn't telling us something."

Kisame nodded. "Even if Tobi had told her about us he wouldn't have been told anything about the new guy."

"Let's just go report in." Itachi said after taking another cookie.


End file.
